We were
by Triaxx2
Summary: Shego's thoughts, set twenty years after the series.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of it's characters. The title was in part inspired by Mel Gibson's movie, We were Soldiers.

---

We were...

We were sidekicks.

We were enemies.

We were friends.

We were lovers.

We fell down a mountainside, during a fight. That's what started this. Kim and I were fighting, Drakken was about to hit the switch on his laser. I don't know what it was supposed to do. It was a stupid idea in any case. Stoppable, Ron, charged, and tackled him, Drakken flipped him, something I didn't know the idiot knew how to do. Anyway, Ron hit me, and we went over the side of the mountain. Kim tried to save us, but she missed.

At the bottom of the mountain, I thought he was dead. I'm evil, but I'm not heartless. I moved towards him, to check, and carry out the body if he was. He wasn't. We found ourselves working together, to get out of there, since I'd recieved a bump on the head, that prevented me from using my powers, for a reason I never did understand. We learned things about each other during those few days, I'd never shared, and things I'll bet he hadn't either. When we reached civilization, we walked away from each other, with a different perspective. He could have taken me in, or tried, I didn't have my powers, and his style of martial arts is a match for mine, but he didn't.

We became friends, though only away from Drakken and Kim. On the field we were still enemies. Then Kim found out. She took it better than I'd expected. I had discussed it with Ron, and we both thought she'd go ballistic. She did, but Ron talked her down. He never did tell me, exactly how he managed it. When I saw her next, she apologized to me. I never found out what she was apologizing for either. His parents were an entirely different matter. They tried at first to have me thrown in jail. It didn't work. I'd done nothing wrong, lately anyway. Who knew testifying against Drakken was worth the effort of calming him down later. Then they tried a restraining order, but Ron turned eighteen a few days before the courts approved it, and he put a stop to it. They tried ignoring him, but he went away to college, and they couldn't stay away. They eventually accepted it, though, I'm not sure they ever really got away from their feelings about me. They simply buried them, for the sake of Ron's feelings.

When I left Drakken for the last time, I saw him cry, the first time with real pain in his eyes. Not the pain of smashing his thumb with a hammer. I think he had feelings for me as well, but he let me go. I don't know, really, what finally became of him, he sort of vanished, after I left. Kim told me, that he was last seen in south america, something to do with Dementor, and a waterfall. I never had the full story.

The only obstacle in our way, were my family. Not my brothers. No, they whole heartedly approved of Ron. Except Hego, but that had more to do with his day job at Bueno Nacho, than any animosity. It was my parents. I thought they were dead, but they knew where I was. I'm not sure how they found out about the wedding, though I suspect the twins knew they were alive, and might have said something by accident. No matter, I don't blame them, even if they did. See it wasn't that they didn't like him, or want me to marry him, it was that he was Jewish. I had no problem with it, since I've never been one to argue with higher powers in any case. I stopped bothering, about the time that stupid comet turned me into a walking christmas tree. Ron's parents tried to get me to convert, but I managed to slide of with not arguing over religion. I didn't mention I'd gone with Ron a few times, and that he'd accepted it wasn't my thing. It would only have started an argument. My parents had a lot to say about it, and Ron's parents fought back.

Our wedding was delayed for months. Kim managed to get married before us, though she'd met her fiance almost five years after we announced our engagement. Finally one night, she got tired of the arguments, since she had joined on our side, and had us kidnapped. She called in favors, and snatched us right out of our house. Since I had decided I wanted my family present, she had them grabbed too. We all awoke in Las Vegas. Everything was arranged, and the families, except my father, were chained in place, to prevent arguments. My father walked me down the Isle, possibly at knife point, I couldn't see what Kim's husband was doing behind him. We were married at a small chapel on the strip. A place that was tastefully decorated, Kim commented it was the only one in the city that was.

We were husband, and wife.

We were no longer two people.

We were now one life.

We were whole, forever more.

When our son, Reginald was born, Ron's face was like I had seen it only once before. The same as when we were married. Reggie got the best of both of us. My eyes and ears. Ron's face and smile. My hair, and body type. He also got my powers, and shares our intelligence. He took from Ron, his dispostion, and my temper. He turned out, to be so far the best thing to ever happen to us, except possibly, each other.

We were sidekicks.

We were enemies.

We were friends.

We were lovers.

We were...

---

Shego settled the paper to the table with a smiled, and rose to her feet. Ron slipped an arm around her shoulders, and touched his lips to her cheek. "What're you writing?" He whispered quietly.

"Just a few thoughts, I needed to express. Are you ready?" She asked, returning the kiss.

"Yes, but we'd better go, we'll miss Wade's wedding, and Kim'll be mighty peeved." He grinned, and offered his arm. Shego smiled, and slipped her arm into his.

"Then let's not miss it." She laughed, as they walked out.


	2. We Were, Drunk

An alternate point to We were, written after some one said the valley was a bit idealistic for the relationship. Only one possible swear word, and it really depends on your point of view as to whether it is or not. This replaces the scene that would have taken place in the valley.

We were, drunk.

The door banged open as she entered. Chill air cut through the room, as Shego fought the door shut. The bartender smiled politely, and set her beat down drink of choice, straight Tequila, and a shot glass, on the bar as she settled to a stool. She nodded, giving a small smile, and grunt of thanks.

Reaching up, she tugged the stocking hat off her head, letting her long black hair flow down her back. The black and green of her suit shimmered in the lights of the bar, in time with her breathing.

She half-started, at a groan from a drunk next to her. After a deep breath, she watched the back of the blond man's head through the bottom of her glass.

Ron groaned, as consciousness seeped back into his brain. Though he wasn't usually much for liqour, today had been a particularly poor one. First, Kim had recieved yet another award. As usual, despite his efforts, and hers, he wasn't even mentioned, even when she protested. Of course she mentioned him, but it wasn't the same.

Following the award ceremony, Drakken and Shego had tried to steal, a supercharger for his latest laser, and use it to threaten the moon and take over the world. In the course of fighting, Shego and he had been flung over a cliff. Kim was busy with Drakken, and Ron'd had to try and save himself and Shego. The grappling hook had as it was intended, snagged an out cropping. He caught Shego's arm, burning his hand, since her powers were still going full bore. The shock caused them to kick off, so he held on. Of course she had tried to pull free, and succeeded. She was still blasting as she fell.

No, of course he didn't want to let her fall, after all, he was a good guy. As he lifted his head from the bar, he refocused his eyes, once more on a green glowing hand.

Shego did a double take, her powers flaring automatic response to an opponent. His reply to waking with the glowing hand in his face startled her.

"Is Kim behind me?" Ron asked, reaching for the beer filled mug in front of him.

"What?" Shego questioned.

"Is. Kim. Standing. Behind. Me?" Ron asked, biting off each word.

"No." Shego answered.

"And, unless this stuff has messed with me more than usual, Drakken isn't behind you." He took a swig from his mug, and gave a dry chuckle. "That means, we aren't working."

"Soo?" Shego asked, hand still in place. Sighing, Ron reached up with a bandaged hand, and pushed hers away.

"So, we don't have to fight." He answered. "A good thing, since at the moment, all I want, is to get drunk." He stared at the hand he pulled back, and sighed staring at the fresh scars. He took another drink.

"I had the same idea, looks like I've got some catching up to do." Shego threw back the shot, wincing at the taste for a moment, before refilling it. "Aren't you a bit young to be getting drunk?" She asked him. He laughed.

"One: Age limit is only sixteen here, and Two: I'm too young to be a danger on the road." He held up three fingers, but Shego attributed it to the drink. "Plus, I've had a really bad day. So if you don't mind, can we cut the chit chat?"

"Sure." Shego nodded. They sat, and drank in silence for a while, before he broke it, opening with an apology.

"Sorry I snapped at you." Shego blinked, and watched for a moment as he played with the beer in his mug.

"That's okay." Shego answered, a touch awkwardly.

"You know, we're not that dissimilar, you and I." Ron smiled. "Yes, we work for different sides, but we both are sidekicks."

"You might be a sidekick, but I'm a partner." Shego sniffed indignantly.

"KP keeps telling me I'm here partner, but if that were true, it would be Team Possible-Stoppable." Ron snorted, and finished off the mug. "As for you, look at it this way, who does all the work, and who gets the credit?"

"I'm wanted in eleven countries." Shego offered defensively.

"But they never try and charge you. Only Drakken." Ron returned. "I do a fair share of our work, but Kim get's all the accolades."

"What work?" Shego asked, with a grunt.

"Keeping Drakken occupied while you two go at it. If he were to interfere, one of you would put the other down quick." Ron smiled. "And if it weren't for you, Kim'd kick Drakken nasty blue ass all around the room."

"Really?" Shego asked, smiling. She knew it of course, but she wanted confirmation.

"Yeah." Ron nodded, as the bartender passed him another mug. "Of course, I'm willing to bet you keep going to just to get a chance to get into Kim's pants."

"What?" Shego asked, doing a double take. "Are you nuts? I'm straight."

"Really?" Ron asked, a touch surprised. "I'd have thought Drakken would have given you reason to swear off men."

"Me? And him?" Shego laughed, hard enough to trip her powers, and crack the bar, as she pounded on it, howling with laughter. "Oh, hell no." Ron flushed nervously. "No, I date higher on the gene pool than that." Shego grinned wickedly. "You qualify, but you're not my type." Ron breathed a sigh of relief. "Besides, I don't want anything Kimmie's fouled. I want her to want what I've got."

"She would." Ron chuckled. "If only because she hasn't."

"You mean?" It was Shego's turn to be startled. "I figured as tight as the two of you are, you'd be getting fringe benefits." Shego chuckled nastily as he blushed. "What does thininginh about sex embarrass you?" He blushed deeper. "Or is it doing it with Kimmie?" He achieved roughly the same out ward appearence as a tomato. "I'll bet she's what you think about late at night, all alone in your room." That snapped Ron back to normal.

"No, she's not. Not like that at least." Ron grunted, and took a long drink.

"Oh? Then who?" Shego asked, poking him in the ribs.

"Why are we talking about this?" Ron asked, suddenly snappish and defensive. "Can we change the subject?" He asked.

"As soon as you answer Stoppable."

"It's Ron. Not Stoppable, and not buffoon." Ron grunted. And, it's you."

"What's me?" Shego asked.

"Who I think about. Happy now?" Ron snapped and finished his drink. Shego sat stunned, and silent for a few moments.

"Are you serious?" She half screamed.

"Please, my head." Ron winced. "Why not?" He nodded as another tankard appeared. "You are, despite certain flaws, a beautiful woman."

"Flaws? What flaws?" She queried ominously..

"Your temper for one thing." He smiled. "And you always seem to be filing your nails."

"What's wrong with that?" Shego asked.

"You do it wearing gloves." Ron replied calmly.

"Oh. You aren't mister perfect yourself you know."

"I don't try to be." Ron smiled.

Shego glanced at her watch. "I have to get going." She finished the last shot from the bottle, and stared at the bar for a few moments.

"I should go to. I guess now is as good a time as any." Ron smiled.

"What?" Shego asked.

"My parents are going to kill me for getting drunk, and coming home late. Kim's going to do it for having a hangover. I might as well die a happy man." He leaned over, and kissed her. Not just a friendly peck on the cheek, but a full on the lips kiss. Startled, she didn't manage to move her hand to purn his face off before it was too close to avoid hurting herself.

As he kissed her, her mind raced wondering why he had done it, and she was returning the kiss. The liqour? Maybe, but something made her doubt it. Could he really? No, that would be too weird. And why was she kissing back, instead of pushing him away, and killing him? As he leaned back, she found that she had to catch her breath. Ron blinked.

"I don't believe I just did that." He winced.

"Neither can I." Shego grunted. "And on any other day, I'd kill you for it." She stood. "I'll let it go this time, because I'm too tired to whip your ass." She turned for the door.

"Who says I wouldn't whip that cute ass of yours?" Ron asked.

"Simple. I do, because I wouldn't let you." Shego stopped at the door, and looked back. "Yes mine is, isn't it?" Ron nodded. "And his isn't."

"Whose?" Ron asked. "What?"

"Drakken's, and blue." Shego smiled, and stepped out. Ron left his barstool in a flat trajectory for the men's room, and the beer had nothing to do with it.


End file.
